


All senses

by catartstrophy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catartstrophy/pseuds/catartstrophy
Summary: Levi and Erwin experience love with all they can.All thanks to my betareader





	All senses

Sight 

Levi woke up in the darkness. After taking a few moments to adjust his vision, he looked through the window to see few of the clear stars outside. Turning his head to the side, he saw the beautiful man lying next to him. He was so lucky to have this particular person in his life, he thought with a smile. Reaching out, he caressed his sleeping partners cheek, remembering all the times he was not nice, or he acted like an angry asshole towards him, yet he stayed by his side, never leaving him. Scooting closer, he wrapped his arms around the broad back of his sleeping companion, pressing his body closer.

"Something happened, Levi?" murmured the blond-haired man sleepily, Levi didn't answer, just tightened his embrace, smiling. 

 

Hearing 

Levi held Erwin's hand while they walked towards the beautiful aviary. He was excited, partly because this trip was his lover's gift to him for Valentine's day, partly because he just loved being outside with him. Erwin led him to the entry, a big crowd of people waiting to enjoy this beautiful experience. After a while, the door opened, and the employees started letting people in by small groups. When they entered, they were welcomed by the most beautiful sound they ever heard. Thousands of birds created a symphony of sounds, pleasing their ears. They were struck with awe, watching the wonderful performance, unable to say anything, fearing that they will break the magic of the moment. The music was stuck in their heads even hours later, when they entered their favorite restaurant to have a dinner. 

 

Smell

Coming home from work, the first thing which greeted Erwin was an unpleasant smell, like if something was burning. Disturbed, he rushed to the kitchen, looking for his boyfriend. "Levi?" he called, entering the room, where his lover was sitting on the kitchen table with a metal plate in his lap. When Erwin looked closer, he saw that the plate was full of burnt biscuits. He slowly approached Levi, who pushed the plate away and just hugged him. "I just went to get my apron." he said. Erwin chuckled. "No harm done." he answered caressing Levi's hair. Growing bolder he grabbed his hair a little tighter and tilted his head for kiss, which the short man didn't decline.  "I just wanted to make you cookies for Valentine." He whined quietly. Oh damn, Valentine, how could Erwin forget? "Well, what about noodles in the city?" he asked, trying to save the evening. Levi nodded and went to dress, happy that his mistake didn’t ruin the night for them. When they entered the town square, bristling with life, Levi grabbed Erwin's hand and said, "You know, I love your forgetfulness, because we can go on a late-planned-date every year." Remembering the Valentine's days of last few years...Erwin couldn’t deny it. It was the truth. 

 

Taste 

He woke up in an empty bed. Levi looked around, grabbed one of Erwin's big t-shirts and went down the stairs to the kitchen, where he heard someone rummaging. The sight of Erwin in apron made him laugh. The big man heard it and turned around giving Levi one of his "angry" glances. He tried going to him, but Erwin grabbed him from behind and sat him on the table, kissing him on the lips.   
"Good morning." he smiled, which caused another kiss, more proper this time.   
"I need you to taste something." he said and covered Levi's eyes with his hand. The short man resignedly opened his mouth, waiting. First came sugar, way too much suga, but then it changed to apples and dough. His eyes snapped open and he pushed away the hand covering his eyes.   
"Oh my god, Erwin, you made apple strudel!" Levi cried, surprised, a smile spreading on Erwin’s face.  
"Yes, happy Valentine's day, Levi." The blonde-haired man said kissing him on the forehead. Levi knew it wasn't just 'nothing', Erwin hated baking, so he must have practiced it when Levi wasn't home.   
"I love the taste of it." Levi smiled. "But there is something I love more than this."   
"And what...." started Erwin, silenced by Levi's lips crashing into his own. Levi's tongue found way to Erwin's mouth and investigated there, until Erwin's tongue started to push it. Levi backed up and stopped Erwin from following.  
"I love you." he said, and Erwin knew he meant it.  
"I love you too." He replied and quickly found Levi's mouth again. 

 

Touch

Levi gasped as Erwin's cold feet touched the small of his back. The blonde-haired man chuckled and grabbed Levi's waist, preventing him from escaping. The smaller man pushed his lover's feet down and came closer, his hand touching Erwin's face. He felt his nose under his fingers, and slowly moved to Erwin's cheeks, eyelids and mouth, tracing it gently. When he couldn't resist anymore, he pushed his lips to those of Erwin, so full and beautiful. He remained there for a while, kissing him, while his partner kissed him back, enjoying the moment. Then he backed up and continued with exploration, sliding his fingertips along the big-man's neck, firm shoulders and collar bones, where his lips couldn't resist, again.  Erwin gasped for air, as Levi's mouth touched and sucked on his collarbones and then moved slowly to his ears. They kissed while Levi's hands touched his chest, abdominal muscles, which Levi proudly caressed and then moved down, down...and stopped moving his hands back to Erwin's cheeks and deepening the kiss.   
"You tease." chuckled Erwin between kisses. Levi just smiled.


End file.
